


Je t'appartiens de tout mon être, comme jamais un chien n'a aimé son maître

by Mikaeru



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: Hannibal e Will celebrano un rito in una chiesa abbandonata.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sia il titolo che le due battute che si scambiano Hannibal e Will sono prese dalla stessa canzone di Notre Dame de Paris, Il trovatello. Se non sapete di cosa sto parlando, FILATE A VEDERVI NOTRE DAME DE PARIS, CAPRE

Aveva sempre creduto che l'oscurità gli si addicesse di più, fino a quando Hannibal non lo aveva trascinato verso la luce con la forza.

Era una meravigliosa giornata di giugno, dal silenzio immobile ma non pesante, che nasceva in un punto della Francia che sembrava sconosciuto all'uomo, che sembrava appartenere solo a loro. Will annusò l'aria attorno alle rovine, inspirò polvere e canti di gioia e antiche preghiere depositate sull'erba, che non erano mai riuscite ad arrivare al cielo. (odore di lacrime, di disperazione, di maledizioni lanciate con bocca amara e mani sanguinanti)

Entrarono in chiesa, anche se quella non era esattamente la parola giusta, poiché non c'era più una porta da cui entrare; muri scorticati alla mercé di un cielo capriccioso, ma che oggi godevano di una luce limpida e gentile, che i fiori e i cespugli assorbivano canticchiando a bassa voce.

"È dunque questo il luogo, Hannibal?"

Annuì, attraversando lentamente la navata, per osservare ogni più piccolo granello di pulviscolo.

"La prima chiesa europea che ho disegnato," ed era un sospiro, un mormorio affettuoso, un ricordo che veniva condiviso per la prima volta. Hannibal gli ricordava sempre di più un tesoro perduto in fondo al mare, trovato da sirene curiose che non conoscevano la lingua umana, "e per questo la prima che desideravo mostrarti."

Will si avvicinò all'altare, esitò a toccarlo, come se facendolo avesse corso il rischio di risvegliare qualcosa, o qualcuno. Davanti a lui comparvero messe nei giorni di festa, candele accese con fiamme lunghissime ed eterne, sermoni le cui parole si concretizzavano come stigmati. Sì voltò verso Hannibal e dietro di lui, sui resti scheletrici di una panca, lo vide ragazzo, il blocco in mano, le mani sporche di colori e grafite che lasciavano lunghi segni sul viso, lo sguardo concentrato e trasparente come un diamante.

"Acquarelli, immagino."

Hannibal annuì dopo un attimo. "C'è uno spirito, qui dentro, che cercava di impormi le tempere, o l'olio. Ma ho osservato meglio la luce del sole, come baciava i rampicanti, e gli acquerelli erano gli unici strumenti adatti, gli unici abbastanza sinceri da renderle giustizia."

"Lo conservi ancora, vero?"

"Nonostante tutti gli ingenui errori di cui è pieno, sì, mi ha accompagnato durante tutti i miei viaggi."

Accarezzò la spina di un rampicante, ebbe paura di pungersi come Aurora. Mai aveva avuto così paura di un riposo eterno. "Vorrei sentirlo parlare, vorrei che potesse descrivermi che giovane era Hannibal Lecter, un ragazzo abituato alle ricchezze e agli sfarzi più sfacciati che si ritrova in un punto sperduto della Francia a dipingere rovine. Come sei finito qui? Non c'è strada. Non c'è un percorso adatto ad un ragazzo appena ventenne."

Hannibal sorrise, e Will vide particelle di ricordo accumularsi tra le sue ciglia. "So che ti suonerà impossibile, ma ho camminato fino a trovarmela davanti. Niente, prima di lei, mi aveva chiesto con voce così forte di essere ritratta. Non ho potuto fare altro che ubbidire. Ho sempre creduto che mi avesse chiamato."

"Mi sembra incredibile, ma ho imparato che con te devo sospendere ogni incredulità."

Ora Hannibal lo raggiunse, gli prese la mano che continuava ad accarezzare il marmo gelido, leggermente umido. 

"È dunque questo il luogo."

Hannibal annuì. Si infilò una mano in tasca, da cui sfilò due anelli, in una scatolina sola, perché sapeva quale era il suo e quale quello di Will. Si inginocchiò ai piedi di Will senza lasciare andare la mano.

" _Io ti appartengo come un cane_ ," gli disse in italiano, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, e la fede scivolò all'anulare di Will.

"Non ai miei piedi, Hannibal, non al di sotto di me" e anche Will si abbassò, si piegò sapendo che non si sarebbe più spezzato, "non ora, né mai."

Hannibal gli passò la propria fede, e Will esitò un attimo.

"Prima ho un dono che vorrei farti."

Tirò fuori un coltellino, ne passò la lama sul palmo sinistro di Hannibal, che non batté ciglio. Intinse un dito nel sangue, si disegnò un cerchio attorno al collo.

" _E mai un cane ha tanto amato, mai_ ," disse a sua volta in italiano. Gli infilò la fede, si inflisse la stessa ferita di Hannibal, che si fece disegnare il collare con occhi commossi ma labbra ferme, immobili. 

Will leccò il sangue della sua mano e lo baciò con tutta la delicatezza di cui poteva essere capace, stupendosi di se stesso tanto quanto si stupì Hannibal. Con una lentezza che su altre persone avrebbe potuto definire timida, ma che su di lui somigliava alla deferenza religiosa, artistica, Hannibal gli accarezzò la guancia. Non parlò, non servì. Si scambiarono baci lenti e benedetti fino a quando il sangue non si seccò.


End file.
